Daddy's Girls
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Some Parentverse fluffy sweetness.
1. Tummy Time

"Bye Mommy!" Owen stands at the front door, holding Chloe, while Cristina pulls on her jacket.

"Don't call me Mommy," she mutters. "Okay I'm just going two blocks away with Meredith. Call me if you need me."

"We'll be fine, you just fed her. Go enjoy being outside."

Cristina kisses Chloe's cheek. "I'll be back soon." After one lingering look, she leaves the house.

"It's you and me, alone at last!" Owen grins down at his infant daughter. "Want some tummy time?"

She blinks up at him.

Chuckling, he carries her into the living room and lies down on the couch. Very gently, he places Chloe on his chest, so that she is lying on her stomach and facing him. His hands steady her.

"You may think I'm crazy," he says. "The tummy time is so that you can strengthen your neck and upper back muscles. Some day, you'll be able to hold your head up all by yourself."

Chloe looks confused.

"We won't do it for long," Owen assures her. "Not at first. You'll gradually build up your muscles."

Wrinkling her forehead, Chloe's eyes roam the room.

"Mommy went out with Auntie Meredith because she's got a bit of 'cabin fever'," Owen smiles. "She spent a long time on bed rest to make sure you were born healthy, and now she needs to get out of the house. She'll come back before you get hungry, and if we miscalculated, she pumped out some milk and it's in the fridge."

He reaches out and strokes her black curly hair. "I loved you before you were born. Since I saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test, if we're being honest."

Owen sees that Chloe seems to be struggling with moving her head, so he sits up and gently flips her over, supporting her neck. "That's enough for today."

Smiling, he kisses her forehead. "I will always be here to support you," he says, softly.


	2. Kangaroo Care

In the later hours of the evening, Owen enters the NICU and walks directly to the isolette where his newest daughter is crying. His heart skips a beat as he looks at the tiny baby within, just hours old.

"Hey," he says softly. "Don't cry, Daddy's here. I'm Daddy. I was just spending some time with your mother, I showed her pictures of you. She's sleeping now, she's recovering from the C-section. She really wants to see you, I'll bring her down tomorrow."

The baby continues to cry. He looks at the nearest nurse. "How is she doing?"

"She's doing pretty good," the nurse says. "She hasn't slept much since you were here earlier."

"I want to do some kangaroo care, can you help me?"

"Absolutely." She motions for another nurse to assist her.

A little self-consciously, he pulls off his scrub top and sits down. Carefully managing the wires and tubing, the nurses hand the baby to him. He loosens her blanket and presses her next to his chest.

"This was a big day for all of us," Owen chuckles softly, as the baby looks up at him. Surprised, she stops crying and whimpers instead. "You were probably having a nice sleep inside your mother, and then suddenly you were pulled out into the outside world. Your lungs weren't quite ready for that, so you'll stay in the hospital for a while. Our staff is the best, and we have many, many friends here. You'll be fine."

She squirms a little against him. "You have a big sister, her name is Chloe. She's a very sweet girl, and she's been waiting for you. She really liked feeling you move while you were in your mommy. I hope that you two will be the best of friends."

Yawning, he shifts in the chair to be more comfortable. "I'm going to take some parental leave. I want to be in three places at once – with you, with your mom, and with Chloe. Tonight, Grandma Hunt is with your sister, you met Grandma earlier. I'll stay with you for a while then I'll go crash in a cot in your mom's room."

He looks down at her and lifts up her knitted cap. "Your mom wanted a redhead, she's going to love your hair. I love it too, I think you're very beautiful.

"Everyone keeps asking what your name is." Owen smiles gently. "I think I know what it is, but your mom has to meet you first. I think my dad might've influenced it. I wish he were alive to meet you, he would've loved being a grandfather. I miss him."

He can feel her tiny chest sigh, as she lays against his skin.

"You are one scrappy girl," Owen murmurs. "If you'd been born even a week ago ... well, let's not worry about that. The important thing is, you're here, you're alive, and you're going to be fine. Whatever complications you may have ... you're in the best place."

"And if you're anything like your mother, you have a fierce will to succeed," he chuckles. "You'll grow up to be a perfectly healthy little girl."

The baby makes a grunting sound. He sits there with her, offering the warmth and security of his body, wishing with all of his heart that it is enough.


	3. Competition

Yawning, Cristina climbs into the mini-van. Chloe and Mallory are sleeping in their car seats. She leans over and gives Owen a kiss in greeting.

"How was the surgery?" Owen asks, as they pull away.

"Incredible. 18 hours of adrenaline. The patient is resting." She stretches. "How was your play date with Mark and Derek?"

He sighs. "JoJo used the potty."

Cristina turns to him, sharply. "What?"

Owen nods. "She ... had to use the potty while we were there. And she did. Derek said that she started training this morning."

She stares at him in disbelief. "But ... she's younger than Chloe."

"I know."

"Chloe has been doing everything before JoJo. Talking, walking ..."

Owen shrugs helplessly.

Cristina twists around in her seat. "Are you sure?"

"Are you kidding me?" He frowns at her. "I'm a doctor. I'm the oldest in my family. I'm Fun Uncle Owen. I know what it looks like when a child uses the potty!"

"But Chloe does everything first!" Cristina pouts. She sits back and ruminates.

He sighs. "We've discussed this. We're letting Chloe determine when she's ready to start training, we don't want to rush her and create issues."

"We are being very wise and intelligent." Cristina agrees. "And ... she's showing no sign of wanting to go potty."

They drive on, as the girls continue to sleep. Then Owen shrugs. "Maybe it's because of Robbie. JoJo has an unfair older brother advantage."

"_Yes_." Cristina nods. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"Mallory will be potty-trained sooner than JoJo was." She smiles sagely. "Chloe will lead by example."


	4. Word of Mouth

"Are we ready to have a fun day with Grandma?" Owen smiles at Mallory as he puts her raincoat on her.

"Pfftbllllfffft," she grins.

"When is she going to talk?" Chloe puts on her own coat.

"Any day now." Owen zips up Chloe's coat for her.

"And she's going to say 'ma-ma'," Cristina declares, joining them in the foyer. "Do you hear me, Mallory? 'Ma-ma'."

"Ga-ba-ma." Mallory babbles, before sticking her fingers in her mouth.

"So close! You can do it! 'Ma-ma'!"

"What was my first word?" Chloe asks.

"Don't say it!" Cristina warns Owen. "Mallory's first word is going to be 'ma-ma', not – the other one."

Owen bends over and whispers into Chloe's ear. "'Da-da'. Your first word was 'da-da'."

The little black-haired girl smiles up at him.

He cocks his head. "I hear a car in the driveway. It must be-"

"'Ma-ma'!" Cristina interrupts. "Come on, Mal. Say it. You'll be that much closer to saying your own name."

"You know what's easier to say than Mallory?" Owen grins. "'Da-'"

"No!" Cristina claps a hand over his mouth. He arches an unamused eyebrow.

The doorbell rings. Shaking his head, Owen opens the door and his mother steps in. She beams. "Hi everyone!"

"Hi." Mallory grins at her grandmother. Chloe's eyes widen as her parents stare at each other.

"Oh my goodness, you can _talk_!" Delighted, Mrs Hunt scoops up the little red-haired girl and kisses her. "Nobody told me that you could!"

"She just did ..." Owen proudly informs his mother. "That was her first word."

"She said 'hi'!" Chloe jumps up and down. "She spoke!"

"You are such a big girl!" Mrs Hunt kisses Mallory. "Hi!"

"Hi!" Mallory giggles, delighting in her grandmother's reaction.

Owen waves at her. "Hi Mallory!"

"Hi!" She beams at him.

"Bye," Cristina sighs. "Go have a nice time with Grandma."

"Hi!" Mallory waves at her.

"I'll move the car seats," Owen chuckles, as he grabs his keys and leaves.

"She can talk now, Mommy!" Chloe is delighted.

"Which is a sure sign of her being intelligent, just like her mother," Mrs Hunt says, nodding knowingly at her daughter-in-law.

Cristina snorts. "Yes. Now she's prepared to give her valedictorian speech at Harvard."

"I'll let you know if she says anything else while we're out visiting," Mrs Hunt promises, heading to the door. "Say goodbye to your mother, girls!"

"Bye!" Chloe waves at her.

"Hi!" Mallory waves as she's carried outside.

"At least it wasn't 'da-da'," Cristina mutters, closing the door behind everyone. Sighing, she goes into the living room and flops down on the couch.

Minutes later, Owen appears above her. He grins. "Brilliant."

"Huh?" Cristina frowns up at him.

"Clever." He kisses her. "Ingenious."

"Yes, she is," she agrees. "So is Chloe."

"I'm talking about _you_." Owen presses his lips to hers again. "All of my words are about you."

Cristina's eyes light up. "Do go on."

"Demanding," he chuckles. "Beautiful. Youngest winner of the Harper Avery award ever."

"I can never hear that enough," she laughs, pulling him closer.


	5. Good Morning Good Morning

In the early morning light, Mallory enters the master bedroom. Giggling, she climbs up onto the bed and wriggles in between her parents. "Hi!"

"Hi," Owen grumbles.

"Morning!" The toddler grins and touches his beard.

"Let Mommy and Daddy sleep," he groans.

"_Please_ let us sleep," Cristina mumbles.

"Wake up!" Mallory flips over and shakes Cristina's shoulder.

"No!" Cristina rolls onto her side so that her back is facing Mallory.

"Mommy and Daddy have had a very long and a very stressful week," Owen whispers to Mallory. "Could you please give us a couple of hours?"

Their daughter smiles and begins to quietly sing to herself, playing with her feet.

"Wait a minute." Cristina rolls over again. "Did you let her out of her crib?"

Owen shakes his head, eyes closed.

Cristina sits up. "Chloe isn't big enough ... how ... ?" She looks at Mallory. "How did you get out of your crib?"

"I climbed out!" Mallory announces proudly.

Owen's eyes fly open. "You what?"

Cristina sighs and lies back down. "We can't contain her in the crib any more. Oh crap."

"Did you hurt yourself, Mallory?" Owen yawns.

"No, Daddy!"

"That's good. Don't do it again." He closes his eyes again.

"Get up!" Mallory shakes Cristina's shoulder again.

"Owen," Cristina says. "I _told _you, over and over, that she was past ready for a big girl bed but you kept saying 'she's our baby'."

Sighing, Owen wraps an arm around Mallory. "Why must you grow up so fast?"

She giggles and touches his beard again.

"Good morning!" Chloe stands in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Oh good, you're here," Cristina yawns and slowly sits up. "We need to sleep some more, can you take Mallory downstairs? She escaped from her crib."

"She can climb out now," Owen replies sleepily. "I guess we need to get her a big girl bed."

"_What?_" Chloe raises her voice. "Mommy, you said_ I_ could have a new bed and she could have _my _bed!"

Cristina rubs her forehead as Owen sits up and faces Chloe. "What?"

"Look at how tall Chloe is now," Cristina says. "She's going to outgrow the toddler bed soon."

"I wanna new bed!" Mallory protests.

"This isn't fair!" Chloe pouts.

"I'm too tired for this." Owen lies down and sandwiches his head between two pillows. Closing his eyes, he tries to fall asleep again.

Cristina grabs one of the pillows and lightly swats him with it.

"WAKE UP!" Mallory yells.

"I should have a new bed first! I'm the oldest!" Chloe adds.

Slowly, Owen sits up and faces his two daughters. He rubs his eyes and ponders leaving the country to find a place where fathers are allowed to rest.

"Girls!" Cristina grimaces. "I lost three patients this week. I've been saddled with stupid interns and tons of paperwork and my best scrub nurse is getting married and going to Kenya and I had a flat tire in the rain and all I want is to sleep in! Get out!"

Mallory stares at her, wide-eyed. "Sorry Mommy."

Chloe looks at her parents, eyes stricken. Her lower lip trembles. "I want a bigger bed. Please."

Owen's shoulders sag. "Don't cry, Chloe."

"Okay, here's the plan," Cristina declares, thinking quickly. "You two girls go downstairs and watch a kid's movie and if you can stay downstairs for the entire movie without waking us up once, we will start looking for a new bed for Chloe, and Mallory can have her old bed."

Chloe nods happily while Mallory pouts.

"Mallory, we'll buy you new sheets and a blanket if you let us sleep," Cristina bargains. "You'll feel like you're getting a new bed."

Mallory's eyes light up. "I want princess sheets! No, Bubbles sheets!"

Cristina falls back on the bed and mutters something into a pillow as Owen scratches his beard.

"We'll buy you whatever annoying or girly-girl sheets you want," he tells Mallory. "They can have rainbows and kittens and unicorns chasing The Bubbles. _If_ you watch a whole movie without waking us up."

"Yay!" Grinning, the little girl scampers off of the bed and out of the room.

Chloe folds her arms across her chest. "Can I get new sheets too?"

"Yes," Owen sighs. "Now please go start the movie."

"And give her some fruit or something for breakfast," Cristina yawns. "Feed yourself too."

Chloe smiles happily before leaving, quietly closing the door behind her.

Owen lies down, facing Cristina. "We just bribed the girls into sitting in front of the TV. This is not our best parenting."

"Owen, I would lock them in the basement if it were legal." She lifts her head briefly. "I love you and I need you to be quiet now."

Chuckling, he snuggles up to her. "Tell you what – let's just sleep until they're ready to graduate high school. Let's skip the teenage years."

"You're still talking."

Owen kisses Cristina. She smiles and touches his chin affectionately. They settle back into their pillows and close their eyes, savoring the temporary silence.


	6. The Hurricane

"Yay yay yay school!" Mallory kicks her feet as her father parks the minivan. "Let me out, Daddy!"

"Okay!" Moving as quickly as possible, Owen unbuckles the car seat and helps Mallory out. "Hold my hand, watch for traffic."

Chloe sedately exits the mini-van, rolling her eyes at her eager little sister on her first day of school.

"Let's go!" Mallory tugs at her father's hand, pulling him towards the entrance of Seattle's finest private school.

"I'm coming!" Chuckling, Owen lets himself be led up the steps. "I have to get a photo of you two, for Mommy."

"Be quick!" Mallory almost vibrates with anticipation, while Chloe calmly adjusts her ponytail and takes her place beside her sister. Owen takes a couple of pictures.

"_Now_ can I go to school?" Mallory eagerly looks up at the building.

"Now you can." Laughing, Owen holds the door open for his daughters.

"There's my room!" Mallory runs off to the classroom that she visited the week before.

"Bye Dad!" Chloe waves at Owen before moving towards the stairs. "See you after school!"

"Bye." Owen watches her go, shaking his head at how poised Chloe is at seven years old. His attention is diverted by Mallory's shrieks of joy.

He laughs when he enters the classroom. Mallory is jumping around, red pigtails flying. Her uniform shirt is already tugged out of her shorts.

"My goodness, she's excited!" The teacher smiles widely.

"She's a lively one." Owen's smile fades, as he watches his younger child be so independent. He wonders how she could be old enough for school, when it seems she was only born a couple of years ago.

"Oof!" Mallory flings herself at him and hugs his legs. "I like school, Daddy!"

"I see that!" He bends down and starts tucking her shirt back in. "Remember what we said about keeping your uniform nice."

"Uh huh." She wraps her small arms around his neck. "Bye bye."

Owen feels kicked in the gut. "You don't want me to stay?"

Mallory shakes her head. "I'm a big girl now!"

He reaches out and tweaks her nose. "I guess you are." Owen kisses her forehead. "I'll come back in a few hours. Have fun."

"Bye!" Grinning, she pulls away and practically sprints towards another little girl. "HI!"

Shaking his head, Owen walks to the door. He pauses and watches Mallory introduce herself with gusto. The teacher is also watching the scene, with some trepidation.

"We, uh, call her 'Hurricane Mallory'," he informs the educator. "She can get a little destructive when she's rambunctious, she doesn't always pay attention to her surroundings."

"Thank you for the warning," the teacher says. "Does she ever ... calm down?"

"Yes," Owen chuckles. "Every night, when she goes to bed."

"Uh huh."

"Good luck," he smiles at her, before leaving. Slowly, he walks towards the school doors.

"DADDY!" Mallory flies out of the classroom and tackles his legs again.

"What?"

She looks up at him, eyes wide and panicked. "Stay!"

He grins. "My pleasure."


End file.
